


Рабочие моменты

by Wisedo, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: серпентарий с высокими отношениями, неоправданные повторы как способ построения текста





	Рабочие моменты

**Author's Note:**

> серпентарий с высокими отношениями, неоправданные повторы как способ построения текста

Гривуса раздражало это изображение, одинаково чёткое во всех точках галактики. Этот капюшон, скрывающий лицо, этот пренебрежительный тон. Раздражало то, что Сидиус мог позвонить когда угодно, что почти все его планы были странными, и что они не всегда вели к победе. Раздражала эта странная система власти, при которой Конфедерация независимых систем в итоге выполняла любую прихоть человека в капюшоне с голограммы. Это должно было вызывать вопросы, но армия состояла из дроидов чуть менее, чем полностью, а они не задавали вопросов. И Гривус не задавал. Он был здесь для того, чтобы выполнять приказы, а не задавать вопросы. И он не был мазохистом, чтобы хотеть ещё раз испытать на себе молнии Силы, пронизывающие каждый нерв и каждый провод его тела, а надеяться на то, что у графа появятся другие ответы, было довольно глупо.

Да, больше всего Гривусу не нравилось, как на Сидиуса реагировал граф Дуку. То, что граф слишком поздно выключал голопередатчик. То, как он вглядывался в искаженное помехами и скрытое капюшоном лицо, стараясь уловить мельчайшие изменения настроения. То, что граф признавал превосходство Сидиуса и при этом смотрел на него с какой-то почти заботой или даже нежностью. Гривусу не нравились эти взаимоотношения, и не нравилось, как Сидиус во время таких звонков игнорировал его, генерала Гривуса. И как этот факт, должно быть, льстил самолюбию графа. Казалось, что Сидиус и Тиранус делят какую-то тайну. Тайну, которой с Гривусом делиться никто не собирался.

Гривус определил эту тайну как «Сила». Сила, которая позволяла Дуку фехтовать одним мечом лучше, чем сервомоторы четырьмя. Сила, которая позволяла призывать молнии и двигать скалы. Иногда казалось, что Сила способна на всё. Но Гривус понимал, что Сила не всемогуща. Иначе зачем Сидиус и Тиранус разговаривали по голосвязи? Хотя Гривус почему-то был уверен в том, что, в отличие от всех остальных, Дуку видел Сидиуса лично. И это тоже раздражало.

Иногда к Силе примешивалось что-то ещё. Не то аристократизм, не то снобизм. Идеально выглаженные плащи, разговоры о высоком, слова и обороты, о значении которых оставалось только догадываться. В такие моменты Гривус особенно остро ощущал, что он не вписывается в этот дружный коллектив, что он рос в совершенно другом мире, и ему никогда не встать на одну ступень с Сидиусом и Тиранусом. Возможно даже, что они видят в нем всего лишь продвинутого дроида, жестянку, которая никогда не сможет хватать звёзды с неба, результат неудачных экспериментов по переливанию крови, достигший предела своих возможностей.

Но Гривус знал, что ещё может служить на благо Конфедерации. Он знал джедаев. Справочник с десятью тысячами улыбающихся физиономий не был самым приятным чтением, но врага надо было знать в лицо, изучить его сильные и слабые стороны. Изучить и уничтожить. Возможно, ставить себе столь глобальные цели было весьма самонадеянно, возможно, уничтожение джедаев никогда не было его целью, а ситы просто умели хорошо промывать мозги. Но одно Гривус знал точно: графа Дуку раздражала коллекция трофейных световых мечей. И это знание давало силы двигаться дальше.


End file.
